oderbruchfandomcom-20200215-history
Protokolle Christoph
'28.2.' 'ZALF (Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V.)' 1 Prof. Müller von HU Berlin Agrarwissenschaften bezeichnet sich selbst als Volkswirt 3 Forschungsstationen Uckermark (Dedelow) westlich von Berlin Müncheberg Standort Müncheberg 1928-45 Kaiser-Wilhelm-Institut für Züchtungsforschung nach Landratsamt ist ZALF größter Arbeitgeber in der Region Gesamtetat 22-24 Mio. € ZALF: nachhaltige Entwicklung Nutzung von Landschaften welche Wechselwirkungen zwischen verschiedenen Landschaftskompartimenten multifunktionale Landschaftsnutzung Großteil der Ansprüche an MOL kommt aus Berlin MOL hat vorteilhafte Naturausstattung eins der intensivsten Agrargebiete im Umland von Berlin ökologische, ökonomische, soziokulturelle Fragestellungen verschiedene Disziplinen haben z.T. entgegenstehende Aussagen über Probleme pfluglose Bodenbearbeitung keine reine Grundlagenforschung, keine reine Anwendungsorientierung Max Weber: "Die Realität gehört keiner Disziplin an." Wie kriege ich Leute zum Arzt/wie kriege ich Ärzte zu Leuten ZALF gibt keine Antworten auf Fragen, die keiner stellt verschiedene Institute 4 Programme, um Institute besser untereinander zu vernetzten Programm 1: Diversität der Landschaftsfunktionen ER leitet Institut für Sozioökonomie: ländlicher Raum regionale Entwicklung Stadt-Land Arbeitsgruppen des I f S Leitbildentwicklung, Leitbilder und Akzeptanz Entscheidungsunterstützungssysteme auf betrieblicher Ebene Ansätze zur Nachhaltigkeitsbewertung auf regionaler Ebene Analyse steuernder Eingriffe auf regionaler Ebene governance Wissenstransfer, Kommunikation und Prozessgestaltung Vermittlung von Ergebnissen Brandenburg als gewässerreiches und wasserarmes Land Klimawandel: anteilig mehr Winterniederschläge insgesamt nicht weniger Niederschläge, aber mehr Verdunstung Oderbruch: Flussauen Land- und Forstwirtschaft größter Flächennutzer in Brandenburg große Betriebe -> Auswirkungen auf Winderosion, Maschinerie Nordostdeutschland geringste Bevölkerungsdichte je weiter von Berlin weg, desto mehr Überalterung, Mobilität, Abwanderung Männer einfacher zurück zu holen als Frauen Bundesministerium für Forschung und Bildung ist größter Förderer in Deutschland ÖPNV orientiert sich fast nur noch an Schülertransport im ländlichen Raum zu große Klärwerke gebaut in sogenannter Erwartung auf Bevölkerungswachstum Lebenszufriedenheit in Ostbrandenburg schlecht schlechter als in Westbrandenburg, West-Meck-Pom besser als in Ost-Meck-Pom Jahresniederschlag 560 mm Durchschnitt humusarme Böden Agrarbedingungen schlecht - außer im Oderbruch Oderbruch liegt tiefer als die Oder Lupine: Zeug, was bisschen aussieht wie Klee, wird angebaut als Tierfutter im ZALF arbeiten viele Agrarwissenschaftler aber insgesamt breit gefächert Biologen, Geophysiker, Geochemiker, Planer, Soziologen, Volkswirte, Mathematiker, Informatiker -> interdisziplinäre Zusammenarbeit fruchtbar, aber schwierig wegen Begriffsbestimmung 50-60 arbeiten am Institut für Sozioökonomie 220-230 haushaltsfinanzierte Stellen 2008 oder 2009 letztes Mal Genmais in Brandenburg in Seelow saß der Deutschland-Mann von Monsanto, der früher LPG geleitet hat -> deshalb in Brandenburg größter Anteil an Gentechnik Ökobauern hatten Angst vor Verunreinigungen bei Gentechnik "wenn man hier 'n großen Betrieb erwischt, dann ist man gleich mit paar 1000 Hektar dabei" Informationstage 1-2 mal im Jahr für Bauern vom ZALF veranstaltet bestimmte Versuche auf Flächen von Bauern IMMER 1 Wissenschafts- und 1 Praxispartner bei Projekten manche Betriebe schon überforscht, weil insgesamt wenig Betriebe Mais-Anteil hat sich erhöht wegen Biogasanlagen Kartoffelproduktion zurückgegangen Kartoffeln werden meist beregnet Probleme mit Wildschweinen Praktikum beim Projekt möglich 'ZALF (Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V.)' 2 PD Dr. Christoph Merz, Institut für Landschaftswasserhaushalt Institut für Landschaftswasserhaushalt 9 wiss. Mitarbeiter 12 Doktoranden 2 Postdocs 8-9 technische Mitarbeiter kleinere Gewässer, z.B. Grabensysteme Oderbruch 800km² größter Polder Deutschlands 450mm Niederschlag durchschnittlich im Oderbruch 2,50m -3m Grundwasserstand 42-44 ist die durchschnittliche Ackerzahl, die besten Böden Brandenburgs andere Polderflächen: Weichseldelta Memeldelta Einzugsgebiet der Oder 127000km² Oder reagiert sehr schnell auf Zuflüsse das Oderbruch passt nicht in die Landschaft viel flacher als Umgebung, kaum Morphodynamik Oderbruch liegt in (Urstromtal-)Abflussbahn jetzige Füllung des Oderbruchs ist postglazial verschiedene Theorien: glazifluvial erodiert Toteisblock im Oderbruch Sedimentschicht auf Toteis nach oben immer feiner braided river darin im Oderbruch war viel Fisch, viel Geflügel vor dem 13. Jh. KEINE Siedlungen Ton- und Lehmböden, Sand-unterlagert aufgrund ständigen Grundwasserzustroms überwiegend Gleye Wasser sickert schlecht ein kurze Zeitfenster, um Böden zu bestellen (entweder zu nass oder zu trocken) im 19. Jh. war die längste Grabenlänge heute tiefere Gräben, aber weniger Silomaisproduktion geht rapide hoch 53% Winterweizen 16% Ölpflanzen Oderbruch durch und durch künstlich Oder lief weiter links lang 23km-Kanal innerhalb von 2-3 Jahren erbaut Abriegelung zum Original-Flussbett, die erst letztes Jahr wieder aufgelöst wurde ohne Entwässerungssystem wurde Oderbruch in kurzer Zeit vollaufen -> großer Druck lastet auf Gräben im nördlichen Teil fließt fast gar nichts mehr (kein Grundwassergradient) im südlichen Teil fließt es leicht nach Norden Sulfat-Konzentration im Norden höher 300-600mm im oberflächennahen Grundwasser Sulfat müsste von der Oder abnehmen ABER: es gibt zweite Sulfat-Quelle Grundwasserstand höher als Unterkante des Auelehms intensive Entwässerung zeigt keine positiven Effekte auf der Fläche nur hohe Betriebskosten und massive Stoffausträge Hauptflusssysteme sollten geflutet werden Traktoren mit GPS-gesteuerten Verfahren düngen für den Boden optimiert Zusammenarbeit ist mit machen Betrieben schwer, mit manchen leicht mittlere Betriebe am flexibelsten große: Was könnt ihr uns bieten kleine: haben Angst, dass sie etwas unterstützen, was sie kaputt macht 'Landwirtschaftsamt Seelow' 1 Herr Krädel, Fachdienst Ländlicher Raum Stellvertretender Leiter des Landwirtschaftsamtes 190000 Ew. hat MOL drittgrößter Landkreis Brandenburgs 214966 ha (2008) West-Ost-Ausdehnung: 70km Nord-Süd-Ausdehnung: 58km Grenze mit Polen: 80km 90 Ew./km² Kreisstadt ist Seelow Bevölkerungsentwicklung: bis Wende 187000 nach Wende 171000 Oderbruch Bevölkerungsrückgang Neuenhagen, Petershagen, Strausberg Bevölkerungszuwachs 11990 ha Gebäudefläche 132000 ha landwirtschaftliche Fläche 7000 ha Verkehrsfläche 48700 ha Waldfläche Dienstleistung 80% Land- und Forstwirtschaft 3% verarbeitendes Gewerbe 17% Arbeitslosigkeit 12% Zementwerk Rüdersdorf mit 320 Beschäftigten größter (privater) Arbeitgeber zweit- und drittgrößter auch in Rüdersdorf Kreisamt mit 900 Beschäftigten größter Arbeitgeber MOL erhält keine Mittel für regionalen Ausgleich zunehmende Anzahl von Windrädern, Biogasanlagen Tourismus ist v.a. Radtourismus: Oder-Neiße-Radweg Oderbruchbahnradweg Tour Brandenburg Fontaneradweg fehlende Begleitangebote (Gastronomie, Unterkünfte) Projekt für Radunterkünfte 4 Schlafplätze, Radstation ER bezeichnet es als Scheunen-Form, andere als Container sie sollen charakteristisch sein und dadurch die Region Alleinstellungsmerkmal haben Tourismusgebiete: Märkische Schweiz (Buckow) (Berthold Brecht) Wanderwegenetz Falkenberg (Mark) Falkenhagen Müncheberg Neuenhagen S5-Region entlang der S-Bahnstrecke zweite Tourismusregion zweiter Tourismusverband hat sich abgespalten ER heißt das nicht gut ansonsten ist MOL im Tourismusverband Oder-Spree-Seenland 3,4 Tage durchschnittlicher Aufenthalt Bad Freienwalde: Wintersportzentrum 4 Schanzen, im Sommer Mattenschanzen bis zu 60m auch Nationalmannschaft trainiert dort Oderbruch-Kultur: Theater am Rande Westhafen in Rüdersdorf S5 bis Strausberg Nord Regionalbahnen: Frankfurt (Oder) Kostrzyn Eberswalde ÖPNV: Grundversorgung, Netz ausgedünnt, v.a. im Oderbruch wegen demogr. Wandel Straßen: Anschluss an Berliner Ring 124990 ha landwirtschaftliche Nutzfläche 65418 ha Getreide (Winterweizen am meisten) 17078 ha Winterroggen 3000 ha Tritikale 3200 ha Mais 17282 ha Winterraps (zunehmend) 1662 ha Eisweißpflanzen (Erbsen, Lupine) geschlossene Wertschöpfungsketten in Landwirtschaft so gut wie gar nicht mehr Silomais in Presse: Vermaisung befürchtet Kartoffeln nur noch 177 ha nach Wende weggebrochen Zuckerrüben (noch über 1000 ha) werden auch abnehmen Erträge: Winterweizen 60,2 Dezitonnen/ha Wintergerste 45 Dezitonnen/ha Winterroggen 46,9 Dezitonnen/ha Ölfrüchte 40,9 Dezitonnen/ha Körnerblumen 20,2 Dezitonnen/ha Silomais 260,7 Dezitonnen/ha 2010 war kein gutes Erntejahr langer Winter -> kaltes Frühjahr -> Regen -> Hitzewelle Sommergerste wurde besser fertig mit Witterung als Wintergetreide 321300 Tonnen Gesamtgetreide 72,3 Dezitonnen/ha Winterweizen Deutschland 56 Dezitonnen/ha Winterweizen MOL Tiere 2005-2010: Kühe: 30106 Kühe 3179 Mutterkühe 2010 verringert sich Anzahl der Rinder um 10% Schweine: 6000 2005-2010 gestiegen Schafe und Ziegen 2005: 18394 15513 Muttertiere - 2010 erhöht: 18973 13800 Mutterschafe Pferde (als Sport und für Tourismus) 2005-2010 Steigerung Geflügel 2005: 1000000 Puten, Enten, Hühner 197911 Schlachthühner 2005-2010 Steigerung 2009-2010 Milchpreis teilweise nur noch 20 Cent um rentabel wirtschaften zu können, braucht Bauer mindestens 30 Cent Ökobauern etwa 40 Landwirtschaftsbetriebe: 450 mit Gärtnern, Imkern (keine Förderung) ca. 600 Anträge zur Agrarförderung: Enten 1463000 € etwa 1/3 Zuschüsse Obstbau 1273970 € 310040 € Zuschüsse Rinderhaltung 11661800 € 3353722 € -> am meisten Investitionen Pferde über die Hälfte Zuwendungen MOL drittgrößtes Obstanbaugebiet Brandenburgs nach Werder und noch was LEADER: Förderprogramm für ländliche Räume auch Kosten für Marketingaktivitäten 2 LEADER-Regionen, an denen MOL Anteil hat (Kreis-übergreifend mit LOS) LAG Oder-Land lokale Aktionsgruppe 16 bewilligte Projekte 2010 17188224 € Investitionen beantragt 2510032 € Zuschüsse 44 bewilligte Projekte in 2010 6301875 € Zuschüsse -> dadurch 38 Arbeitsplätze gesichert, 10 neu geschaffen Projekt Wanderreiten aus dem LEADER-Programm grenzübergreifend 3000ha-Unternehmer mit allen Arbeitern aus dem Westen, kein einziger Arbeitsplatz neu in MOL nur noch Urproduktion Geflügelverarbeitung Schlachterei in Neutrebbin ("Wiesenhof") Problem: man muss erst einmal Unternehmer finden für regionale Wertschöpfungsketten Zusammenarbeit mit Polen: kaum nur als Saisonarbeiter in der Verwaltung nicht Aufgaben Landwirtschaftsamt: Fachdienst Agrarförderung Fachdienst Dünge Fachdienst Grundstücksverordnung Feldblockkataster Erstellung Beratung bei Baumaßnahmen viele landwirtschaftliche Verträge von Lieferanten konnten nicht erfüllt werden wegen Binnenhochwasser Tourismus: alte Losegehöfte und Fachwerkhäuser als Unterkünfte 50% des Oderbruchs stehen unter Wasser seit November (!?) Identität im ländlichen Raum geht verloren durch Großbetriebe BVVG gibt Land an meistbietenden Landwirtschaftsamt Seelow 2 ER ist Vertreter des Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch ER ist Ingenieur für Wasserwirtschaft Oderbruch größter eingedeichter Flusspolder Deutschlands 114000km² Verbandfläche (Deichverband) mit Frankfurt/Oder Herr Brauer ist Großunternehmer hat viele kleine hier verschluckt Verband hat: 1 Bauhof Seelow 1 Bauhof Wrietzen 1 Bauhof Großneuendorf etwa 12m Gesamtgefälle längs des Oderbruchs 1593 schon Trockenlegungen im Oderbruch der große Kurfürst davor ging Oder bis Seelow heute 20km von Seelow zur Oder Motto des Verbands: wahre und wehre (wahre das Land und wehre dem Wasser) 78 Mitarbeiter, in den nächsten Tagen zusätzlich 13 Leute -> Saisonbetrieb großes Angebot an arbeitslosen Baumaschinisten EU: Maßnahmen zur Verbesserung des Landschaftswasserhaushaltes nach EU sollen bis 2020 alle Gewässer guten Stand haben Student der Forst-Fachhochschule Eberswalde Landwirte wollen keinen Grünlandstreifen geben, ABER: haben sich auf 5m eingelassen Verwendung der EU-Mittel wird sehr genau geprüft, alle Interessen spielen mit rein, nicht nur landwirtschaftliche Biber graben in Deiche Landrat will Biber schießen lassen Bauer stellt Antrag auf "Bestandsregulierung des Bibers" hat 30-40 Biber 5 wurden zum Abschuss freigegeben ER findet es sinnlos 5 von 30 zu töten Biber fressen alles, betreiben Vorratswirtschaft widerstandsfähiges Tier Landesumweltamt sagt 150 Biber Landesumweltamt sagt, der Biber reguliert seinen Bestand selbst -> ER sagt 300 Biber Kaiser Fritz: "Der Biber ist ein arger Schädling." Bisam wird im Vergleich zum Biber staatlich gejagt Elbe-Biber sind in die Niederlande exportiert worden Biber werden bei Frankfurt/Oder, aber noch in Lebus ausgesetzt, weil rechtlich okay -> kommen über die Grenze Elbe-Biber hier heimisch Horronesch-Biber nicht, deshalb wird er verdrängt invasive Pflanzen: ja Riesen-Bärenklau, man müsste 5 Jahre die Stelle mähen, damit er geht Amphlora Hochwasserprävention ER bezeichnet sie als Übernachtungs-"Container" (siehe oben) Radwege schlecht für Deich, weil er dann nicht erhöht werden kann Deichbau durch Bauunternehmen Reparatur durch Deichverband '1.3.' 'Amt Golzow' Herr Ebert, Amtsdirektor Amtsbereich aus 5 Gemeinden Amt Golzow, ca. 150km², ca. 6000 Ew. große Fläche und dünne Besiedelung Problem: schwere Erschließung Oderbruch: etwa 25000 Ew. Warthe kommt im Knick in Oder Polder-Bereich am oder unter Meeresspiegel Grundwasser bestimmt durch Oder wenn Oder selbst schon viel Wasser hat, ist es schwierig, Wasser aus Bruch in Oder rein zu speisen Katastrophenschutz ist Brandenburg-Sache Binnenhochwasser Odebruch, fast 40% standen unter Wasser große landwirtschaftliche Betriebe und kleine, bäuerliche Einrichter Landwirtschaftsbetrieb in Golzow ist einer der größten in Deutschland Frenzel Feinkost GmbH in Manschlow befindet sich in Insolvenz weil sich mit Investitionen in Österreich verspekuliert hat (zu viele "Filialen") Kommunen finanzieren sich durch wenige Steuern, v.a. Einkommenssteuer, Gewerbesteuer Gräben 1. Ordnung und 2. Ordnung im Bruch Amt Golzow hat mit Sozialhilfevergabe nichts mehr zu tun Zusammenlegung von Arbeitslosenhilfeempfängern und Sozialhilfeempfängern je länger draußen, desto schwieriger, wieder rein zu kommen Arbeitsfähigkeiten gehen verloren Politische Grundlage: Kommunalverfassung des Landes Brandenburg in keiner Gemeinde vom Amt Golzow Fraktionen - findet ER gut so Bürgermeister Golzow: FDP Gemeinde Bleien-Genschmer: CDU Linke sind auch vertreten insgesamt sehr buntes Parteibild im Amt Golzow auch spontane Listen, z.B. Feuerwehrverein, Angelfreunde, Senioren (, Modellsportverein) -> Ziel: Vereinszuschüsse locker machen Alt-Tucheband: Bodenordnungsverfahren landwirtschaftliche Wege nach Wende ausgebaut für breitere Geräte Oderinsel: Umflut der Oder westlich der Oder (bei Küstrin-Kietz) Kostrzyn im Krieg zerstört, etwa 5% stehen geblieben Küstrin-Kietz ist Vorstadt von Kostrzyn Interessengemeinschaft Ostbad (-Gorsow) man darf sich von Befürchtungen gegen Polen nicht einnehmen lassen in EU muss man nationalstaatlich zurücktreten Kooperationen im kulturellen Bereich (z.B. Fußballturniere) früher: "Von der Sowjetunion zu lernen heißt, siegen zu lernen." heute eher umgekehrt, sagt ER Die Polen sind selbst Opfer der Vertreibung gewesen ER ist seit Oktober 2000 im Amt, gewählt durch Gremium, früher in der Verwaltung gewesen (Nebeneinsteiger - davor Fliegerei) Verwaltung ist Diener, Politik ist Primat - WICHTIG technischer Ingenieur, studierter Betriebswirt Tourismus zunehmend als Neben-/ Lebenserwerb in Radwege viel Geld investiert insbesondere gut für Familien, weil flach und gute Wege Radweg R1 z.B. für Inlineskater sind Wege auch gut (man braucht feinkörnigen Asphalt) Unterrouten in die Dörfer rein viele Leute auf Montage unterwegs (Berufsreisende) Polen sind mehr auf Geschäftsangebote fixiert als auf Tourismusinfrastruktur Frage: "Was ist Daseinsvorsorge-relevant?" muss sich Gesellschaft immer wieder stellen Wirtschaft -> Beständigkeit, Nachhaltigkeit Demographie: Problem Begierde nach materiellem Reichtum zurückstellen hinter Generationsfolge Oderbruch-Hochwasser: Problem: es fehlen Grabensysteme bei Projekten mit den Polen kriegt Brandenburg noch viel Geld sonst profitiert mittlerweile v.a. Polen von den Fördermitteln Länderfreundschaften entwickeln sich nicht durch Politiker, sondern durch "kleine Leute" '1. Bauer am 1. März (Mischproduktion, der mit den vielen Bauernweisheiten)' Tieranzahl seit 1989 etwa gleich, Mutterkuhhaltung eher als Hobby Marktfrucht: Weizen konventioneller Betrieb -> Tierzucht, Puten-Mast Maststelle, reiner Tierzuchtbetrieb, früher LPG 4 Gesellschafter haben den Boden gepachtet heute GmbH, früher LPG seit 1989 Besitzverhältnisse fest, ca. 200 ha Eigentum -> haben Pächter von Schweden bis Sizilien 1200 ha inklusive Tochterunternehmen Landeigentümer mit Kindern sollten Land nicht verkaufen, sagt ER Landeigentümer ohne Kinder oder Beef mit Kindern sollten verkaufen, sagt ER SEIN Werdegang: LPG-Hochschule Meißen (normalerweise erst nach 5 Jahren Berufserfahrung) -> war bei ihm anders -> rein betriebswirtschaftlich ausgelegt ER war schon immer Landwirt ja, ER kommt aus der Region Betrieb hat 200 ha Grünland im Oder-Bereich ER ist Geschäftsführer Betrieb hat 12 ständig Beschäftigte und den Geschäftsführer, also 13 -> "ständig beschäftigt" heißt 10 Monate im Jahr ganz selten haben sie Saisonarbeiter kommt auf das ganze Jahr gesehen kein Monat zusammen seit 2000 Betriebsstruktur etwa gleich geblieben ER ist 1986 in die LPG gegangen worden, weil nicht in der SED war Ackerbau (Marktfrucht) und Puten-Mast und Rinderzucht Ackerbau: Weizen 500-600 ha Lebensmittel Verkauf Raps 300 ha Mais Futtermittel geplant Zuckerrübe Biotreibstoff Verkauf durchschnittliche Bodenzahl 50, niedrigste Werte 25, höchste Werte 70 Düngung: Stickstoffdüngung 180-200kg/ha als Flüssigdüngung düngt mit N-Sensor (misst Chlorophyll-Gehalt in Pflanze, gibt Dünger optimiert) effektiver Einsatz von Dünger, über Licht gemessen über GPS auf Fläche umgerechnet Zuckerrübe will er wieder einführen, ABER Problem: Wie lagern? Saatgut von Merka, Raiffeisen, Landhandel; wird gekauft durch die Händler Tierhaltung: Puten 70000 Stück Verkauf an "Wiesenhof" Jungtieraufzucht Rinder 110 Stück 8-12% Verlust bei Puten Groß-Brüterei gibt 3% gratis (in Aalhorn, nahe Bremen) hohe Auflagen bei Wiesenhof Futtermittel: Eigenerzeugung Mais, Heu, wenig Kraftfutter für die Puten 100% zugekauft; durch Wiesenhof zertifizierte Händler dürfen kein genetisch verändertes Soja verwenden technische Großgeräte: 2 Traktoren mit GPS, denn "selbst der beste Fahrer hat 50cm Verlappung" selbst lenkend -> mit GPS lässt sich auf 10cm reduzieren, bei teureren sogar 5cm anfangs war GPS-Technik sehr teuer 1 Feldspritze selbst lenkend, selbst fahrend früher hat er seinen Mähdrescher manchmal mit anderen geteilt, heute nicht mehr -> denn: "Wie bringt man 3 Bauern unter einen Hut? -> 2 totschlagen" Einstellung zu ökologischem Landbau positiv schlechtes Gewissen bei Kunstdünger-Verwendung bei 100% Ökolandbau jedoch würde Versorgung zusammenbrechen und Preise würden explodieren Mühlen haben mehr Qualitäten als Händler, was Körner angeht, deshalb verkauft ER selten an Mühlen Umsatz ist seit Wende etwa gleich geblieben ja, Betrieb erhält Subventionen, 330000€ im Jahr ohne Subventionen wäre nicht überlebensfähig Gesamt-Bürokratie kostet etwa 1 Arbeitskraft an wen verkauft ER? Wiesenhof umliegende Schlachter Aufkäufer bei pflanzlichen Produkten bei Puten hat sich Abnehmerkreis nicht geändert (wegen Tiertransport-Antihaltung) Schlachthöfe kommen und fragen: Haste was? Kleinbetriebe haben wenig Urlaub mafiöse Struktur der Tierhändler: er hat mal nach Frankreich verkauft, -> dann hat er aber gesehen, dass Tiertransport schlecht war -> jetzt lässt er es wieder, alle Kontakte abgebrochen heute hat er bei 4000-5000 transportierten Puten 2 Transport-Tote "Landwirtschaft ist der einzige Wirtschaftszweig, der abgerechnet wird." -> der nicht selbst abrechnet "Hat der Landwirt Geld, hat's die Welt." nur etwa 5% Gewinnspanne ER hat Bauernverband mit gegründet ist aber wieder ausgetreten, weil zu schwammig, Verband nichts kann Bauernverband muss aggressiver auftreten ABER: Bauernverband ist einzige Möglichkeit, seine Stimme zu heben -> deshalb wieder beigetreten politische Interessenvertretung bei Bauern insgesamt schlecht sehr wenig Kooperation mit polnischen Partnern "man kennt sich" "man hat Kontakte" Puten exportiert an einen Händler Problem mit Lieferung, weil schlechter, nasser Herbst -> schlechtes, wenig Stroh -> Puten brauchen aber bestes Stroh seit 2004 haben sich grenzüberschreitende Kooperationen kaum verändert Kooperationen mit Polen in Zukunft: Probleme: Sprachbarriere auf deutscher Seite Polen lernen eher deutsch als Deutsche Polnisch, weil Polen mehr von uns wollen als wir von Polen unterschiedliche, wachsende Wirtschaftsstrukturen, weil Polen nicht so "durchkollektiviert" ist ABER: von der fachlichen und von der kaufmännischen Seite sind die polnischen Betriebe gut Pole hat Frau Künast gelobt, weil in Deutschland Käfighaltung verboten hat deshalb kamen mehr Käfighühner nach Polen NOCH keine außer-landwirtschaftlichen Einkommensquellen ABER: Biogasanlage geplant (mit Zuckerrübe bearbeitet) hat dafür finanzielle Hilfe beantragt auch wenn gebaut wird, ändert sich kaum etwas an Anbaustruktur zukünftige Entwicklung? Probleme: Umstellung Klimawandel (Wetterextreme) auch schon jetziges Hochwasser -> Betrieb STARK EXISTENZGEFÄHRDET 'Bauer 2 am 1. März (wo es später noch Kaffee und Tee gab und der uns nicht zu den Enten lassen wollte)' E-Weizen = Elite-Weizen (höchste Qualitätsstufe) 340 Milchkühe, alle in Sophiental Feldbau, Milchproduktion, Entenproduktion je eine Mio. Umsatz Milchpreis 35-40 Cent nötig, um auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können Dammwild-Bauer Friedrichsaue Familienbetrieb, 20 ha <- reicht nicht zum Leben Dammwild (16 Tiere) ca. 5 Kühe Landwirtschaft 80% Eigentum vorher LPG ganzes Leben lang in Landwirtschaft beschäftigt Nadelbäume an seinem Haus nur als Windschutz 18 ha Ackerland, 2,5 ha Gründland keine Angestellten, nur Familie kurz vor Weihnachten vermarktet er Wild an Privatleute etwa 10 pro Jahr -> dafür pachtet er den Jäger seit 2000 schon Bodenzahl 40-50 durchschnittlich auf seinen Äckern 20er Bodenpunkte da, wo Sand aufliegt flüssig-Dünger und Granulat, ALL, MPK, Stickstoff Rotationsanbau (Weizen, Raps) Dammwild-Jungtieraufzucht in Birkholz: größtes Dammwild-Gatter Deutschlands, und er macht Bio Samen von Landhandel und Raiffeisen Zuckerrüben anbauen als Futter für Dammwild Mähdrescher Ökolandbau -> es funktioniert, man braucht aber viel Zeit dafür Umsatz: zu wenig Subventionen von der EU 285€/ha geht nicht ohne Restweizen kriegt Vieh Bauernverband hat sich noch nicht ergeben, keine Notwendigkeit alte Maschinen, Kontakte nach Polen, Polen kaufen auf Lohnunternehmen (Dienstleistung) Hauptarbeit, auch selbstständig (privat) Rindermastanlage gekauft Dienstleistung wird immer gebraucht Landwirtschaft wie geht es weiter: Schauen wir mal schlachten macht der Bruder CO2-Endlager: dagegen '2.3.' 'Fontana Gartenbau GmbH' in Manschnow seit ca. 15 Jahren Gartenbau Betrieb aus GPG (gärtnerische Produktionsgenossenschaft) hervorgegangen Gemüse knapp 500 ha damals etwa 70 Beschäftigte 1990 hatten sie 120 Beschäftigte "Verlierer der Wende" Gartenbaubetrieb wieder in der Struktur wie 1960 - 50 ha Acker 4 Standbeine Tomaten Gurken Beet- und Balkonpflanzen Blumenläden ihnen glaubt man, dass es ihr Produkt ist könnten expandieren, aber machen es nicht "man muss nicht alles dem Gesetz des Wachstums überlassen" jetzt werden wieder gerade Gurken nachgefragt Motto: "Wir wollen, dass unsere Kunden wieder kommen und nicht die Ware." das, was Bruch ist, holen Leute für ihre Hühner etc. ganz schlechte Ware kommt auf Komposthaufen 1 LKW besitzen SIE Verkaufsgewächshaus 10 ha Betriebsfläche, davon nur 2,6 ha Gewächshäuser Schornstein als Antennenträger für Oderbruch (seit 1962) war früher zum Heizen fremdes Kraftwerk auf Grundstück (Leistung: versorgt mehr Einwohner als der Ort hat) Bewässerung und Klimatisierung über Computer Holland hat größtes Gartenbau-Know-How 14% der Bruttowertschöpfung in Holland sind Gartenbau hohe Gewächshäuser sind besser man kann oben Geräte installieren Raumklima ist leichter gleichmäßig zu halten Samen und Jungpflanzenaufzucht auswärts Subventionen 720€ im Jahr für den ganzen Betrieb machen sie trotzdem, weil Ihnen Zertifizierung wichtig ist es gibt extra West- und Ost-Sorten für unterschiedliche Geschmäcker bei Schnittblumen Osten kräftige einfarbige, Westen gemauschelt Gewächshäuser werden neu gebaut nur noch da, wo billige Heizquelle 'Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH' Pflanzenproduktion Gemüseproduktion Tierproduktion Herr Roskopp, Geschäftsführer Golzow hat knapp 1000 Ew., Tendenz rückläufig keine Post mehr, keine Sparkasse mehr, keinen Einkaufsladen mehr juristische und ökonomische Trennung Pflanzen- und Tierproduktion heutige Form als GmbH & Co. KG wird meisten früheren LPG-Anteilseignern gerecht Landwirtschaft Golzow-Betriebs-GmbH als Tochterunternehmen von L.Golzow-B.GmbH & Co. KG natürlicher Standort AL-2 (alluvial) Ackerzahl 54 Stunden- und Minutenböden (heterogen) Krumenmächtigkeit bei Böden unterschiedlich 6800 ha (200 an BVVG) Tochterbetrieb in Ukraine 4500 ha reiner Marktfruchtanbau Unternehmensorganisation: Geschäftsführer -> Bereich Pflanzenproduktion -> 4 Abteilungsleiter -> Bereich Gemüseproduktion -> 2 Abteilungsleiter -> Bereich Tierproduktion -> 2 Abteilungsleiter -> Bereich Dienstleister pro Kuh und Tag über 30 Liter nur 700 von den 6800 ha sind Eigentum es gibt immer weniger Bewerber auf Ausbildungsplätze man braucht intelligente Leute für Landwirtschaft wer nicht ordentliche Noten hat, hat bei uns keine Chance 45% Winterweizen der Rest breit gefächert z.B. Futtererbsen, Sonnenblumen, Körnermais (16%), Futterpflanzen, Gemüse Anbau von Raps ist ökologisch bedenklich Frischgemüse 61 ha Industriegemüse 296 ha Tierproduktion 995 Milchkühe, 8796294 kg Quotenmilch side-by-side-Melkung Melkroboter Personal etwa 98 ha (2001 noch 124 ha) Durchschnittsalter der Mitarbeiter 41 Jahre (auch durch Ausbildung) 83 Männer, 56 Frauen arbeiten ohne Wenden normalerweise wird ohne Pflug gearbeitet -> Böden, die nicht gepflügt werden, sind leistungsfähiger als Böden, die jedes Jahr gepflügt werden Kühe stehen auf Stroh Tierarten-gerechte Haltung Düngung: Kalium, Phosphor, Magnesium, Stickstoff Caterpillar-Schlüsselmaschine 2000 ha SIE sind Vermehrungsorganisation selbst Saatgut-Herstellung und Landhandel-Saatgut sie sind Lieferant von Edeka Berlin dort muss man immer liefern, Wetter egal Bestelltechnik von John Deere jede Gerätsorte möglichst nur von 1 Firma dann hat man eine Linie drin, besser bei Ersatzteilen Pflanzmaschinen weißrussischer 80-PS-Schlepper für 25000€ GPS-gesteuerte Traktoren-Lenksysteme mechanische Pflege Grundsätze der integrierten Produktion TMR wird verfuttert totale Mischration alles, was mit viel Handarbeit verbunden ist, rechnet sich nicht so ER ist gegen Polarisierung konventionell-Öko: "man kann auch ökologisch bewusst konventionell arbeiten" Umsatz jährlich 10 Mio. € und mehr Unruhen in Nordafrika <-> Hunger (Verbindung) "der unsicherste Partner ist der Staat" ABER von Subventionen abhängig, ja als Milchpreise unten waren, haben sie Kuhbestand reduziert ganzjährige Stall-Haltung, weil kein bisschen natürliches Grünland keine Antibiotika an Kühe verfüttert bei Edeka läuft normalerweise alles über Großhändler "für mich als Ostdeutschen ist Süddeutschland auch Sachsen" lokaler Vertrieb soweit möglich Mitglied im Bauernverband - ja Bauernverband hat Schwierigkeiten, Bauern zu vertreten warum trotzdem Mitglied? man schließt sich nicht aus SIE haben Möglichkeit, BVVG-Fläche zu erwerben, wenn möglich, tun sie das auch BVVG macht ab 2012 keine langfristigen Pachtverträge mehr Ukraine ist gut für Sonnenblumen, denn da kommen sie her "ich wollte immer raus aus der EU" keine Kooperation mit Polen keine Biogasanlage, ABER: Einstellung dazu positiv bei Windrädern gibt es gewisse Mitsprache aber keine endgültige ja, er kommt aus der Gegen ja, er kommt aus der Landwirtschaft '3.3.' 'Gemeinde Krzeszyce' liegt in Woiwodschaft Lubuskie (Lebus) 23 Dörfer, 2 Orte - 194km² Bevölkerung: 4634 Ew. 1600 Ew. hat Krzeszyce Gemeinderat hat 15 Mitglieder Bürgermeister (seit 1998) führt Anweisungen des Gemeinderates aus Bürgermeister seit 20 Jahren "Chef" der Gemeinde Lage an Hauptstraße gibt gute Grundlage für ökonomische Entwicklung Gewerbepark wird eingerichtet Fördermittel für Wasserleitung, Wege, NOCH für Kanalisation Landwirtschaft differenziert 50% Wälder, v.a. im Süden (Hauptstraße teilt die Gemeinde in zwei Hälften) Warthebereich wurde dem Wasser entrissen im 18. Jh. trockengelegt Warthe fließt von Osten nach Westen Postornja von Süden nach Norden weil jedes Jahr Hochwasser, ist der Bereich gefährlich Biber machen Deich locker kein Geld für Deich-Modernisierung 14 Mio. zl sind nicht genug Investitionskredite wären nötig 2010 - 2,2 Mio. zl Thermomodernisierung von Schulgebäude Zuschüsse von norwegischem Europa-Entwicklungsfond erhalten sie auch 2 Fußballplätze, größerer kostete 1,2 Mio. € Kindergarten, Grundschule, Gymnasium hier im Ort Gymnasium geht in Polen bis 10. Klasse 2 Gemeindehäuser und Bibliothek Wasser-Infrastruktur -> Wasser wird gefiltert Wasser-Kläranlage (könnte für 600m³ sorgen, aber Mittel für Anschluss fehlen) viele Häuser haben private Klärgruben, die abgepumpt werden viele Sehenswürdigkeiten - "kommt wieder!" viele Kirchen - 17.-18. Jh. erbaut, denkmalgeschützt reiches kulturelles Leben Veranstaltungen im Gemeindesaal Bibliothek organisiert auch kulturelle Aktivitäten Lauf Ausstellungen für Landwirtschaft Erntefest internationale Zusammenarbeit mit Partnergemeinde Adlansberg schon seit 2002 Zukunft liegt im Agrotourismus, wird so angesehen viele agrotouristische Betriebe sollen geschaffen werden bisher erst 2 Betriebe, die Agrotourismus betreiben (5+23 Betten) Ferien auf dem Bauernhof Landwirtschaft: 19420 ha Landwirtschaftsfläche 8000 ha ländliche Fläche 4000 ha Ackerland 9780 ha Wälder sonstige 1740 ha versiegelte Fläche über 80% ist Eigentum von Kleinbauern Ackerland ist privat, Wald ist staatlich 80-85% Getreide 10% Hackfrüchte 5% Gemüse 5% sonstige (Erbsen, Futter, ...) -> nicht gut, zu starke Monokultur vor 20 Jahren war Anbau differenzierter da wurde noch Textil-Hanf angebaut Saatgut liegt tief, man findet immer noch Hanfpflanzen, die aber von der Polizei geschnitten werden in Polen andere Bodengüteklassifikation 6 Klassen Klassen 1-3 haben über 50 Bodenpunkte 6. Klasse eignet sich nur noch für Wald Wald und Wiesen und Ackerland 3a gibt es HIER nur wenig 3b gibt es 19 ha nördlicher Teil alluviale Böden südlicher Teil Wald nach Wende hat Monokultur angefangen früher 300 ha Zuckerrüben, auch als Futter für Kühe Tierproduktion und Zuckerrüben-Produktion lohnt nicht mehr EU spielt wichtige Rolle in Landbau, hat Einfluss auf Struktur "ähnlich wie in Deutschland" früher viele kleine Bauern - 10 ha haben fast alles produziert ABER: viele mussten aufgeben 10 ha Bauern haben einfach aufgegeben -> große kamen nach demografische Probleme kommen hinzu (Kleinbauern finden keinen Nachwuchs) Struktur ähnlich wie in Deutschland - EU zwingt zu Quoten aber Polen essen noch genau so viel Milch, Fleisch UND Kühe produzieren mehr damals mehr natürliche Produkte "Trinkt jemand von euch KEINE Milch?" durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße 15 ha aber es gibt auch Betriebe über 50 ha Steuern haben große Bedeutung wenn man größere Fläche als 1 ha hat, kann man es als Landwirtschaft deklarieren und muss keine Steuern zahlen -> daher schwer zu sagen, was der kleinste Betrieb ist gibt zum Beispiel Taxifahrer mit 1 ha Land, gelten als Landwirte, steuerbefreit und Leute mit einem Teil hier, einem Teil in anderen Gemeinden durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße schwer zu sagen denn mehr als die Hälfte hat nur etwa 1 ha das verzerrt den Durchschnitt Tendenz: kleine Betriebe nehmen ab Fläche der großen nimmt zu Brachflächen nehmen zu Menschen wollen Betriebe nicht abgeben, um Steuern zu sparen und EU-Mittel zu kriegen über 1 ha landwirtschaftliche Fläche heißt: Ich bin ein Landwirt er muss diese noch nicht mal bearbeiten über 1 ha muss keine Steuern bezahlen bezahlen auch weniger Geld für Versicherung die prüft aber genauer, ob wirklich Landwirt ist 5. oder 6. Klasse Boden gilt noch nicht als Landwirt, auch wenn über 1 ha, weil reicht nicht für Landwirtschaft 3000€ kostet 1 ha ungefähr gilt für Ackerland, zur Bebauung vorgesehene Fläche deutlich teurer in Polen etwa 20% Landwirtschaft in der Gemeinde arbeiten 1400 Leute in Landwirtschaft letztes Jahr war Volkszählung in ganz Europa seit 2004 ist Beschäftigung in Landwirtschaft gesunken - ja Investition in Fahrradwege ist bedeutendste es gibt 2 Seen, aber ohne Strand (Problem, weil keine Touristen) Radweg Gorzow-Berlin geplant es gibt schon touristische Prospekte auf deutsch in Grundschule (!) wird deutsch unterrichtet auf der ITB präsentiert sich nur der Kreis, aber nicht die Gemeinde nochmal einzeln und die Woiwodschaft Lubuskie (Lebus) touristische Karten gibt es auch Raumplanung: in jeder Studie sind Richtlinien enthalten jede Gemeinde muss Studie machen auf Grundlage der Studie wird Flächenplanung gemacht Gemeinde grenzt an Naturpark/-schutz gehört zu Natura 2000 Wälder stellen schützende Nutzung dar Straße 22 zwischen Berlin und Königsberg teilt die Gemeinde in Ackerland und Wälder 2 besondere Flächen Seenplatte Wälder: staatliche Forstwirtschaft Gemeinde kann nichts machen im Wald Fläche für Wirtschaft (Gewerbepark) ist wichtig für Gemeinde, weil Anreiz für Investitionen (z.B. durch Infrastruktur) Kiesgrube gibt es auch Boden ist zu schlecht für Raps und Bauern können Raps nicht in der Umgebung verkaufen nahe Stettin (Westpommern) am meisten Raps und am besten geht es da privater Wald ist trotzdem unter Kontrolle staatlicher Forstwirtschaft, weil 1 Ökosystem "polnische Forstwirtschaft ist die beste in der EU" Wasserkraftwerk gibt es auch Bauern bekommen viele Schulungen - Anreiz für Biogasanlage, etc. -> Anreize für Bauern italienische Biogasanlage mit Silo-Mais gibt es andere Arbeitgeber: Baumaterial für Kanalisation Zementproduktion Eisenverarbeitung Bauholz-Fabrik, Holzverarbeitung staatlich in der Gemeinde ist nur die Post Dienstleistung für Forstwirtschaft im Auftrag des Staates seit der Wende hat sich nicht viel verändert, nur, dass viele Leute in England arbeiten, viele Pendler nach Gorzow (2 Fabriken) es gibt auch Leute, die in Berlin arbeiten 'Bauer in der Nähe der Bibliothek der Gemeinde Krzeszyce' Bibliotheksland: Raps + 40 ha Weizen 120 ha gesamt Besitz hat vor kurzem gewechselt Sohn hat übernommen, Vater jetzt Rentner Hähnchenbrust wird nach Deutschland exportiert und auch nach England geht Fleisch Hühner laufen nicht weg, wenn Stall offen, weil kein Sonnenlicht gewohnt auch Verluste durch Hochwasser Wasser steht hier schon seit Herbst vollautomatische Fütterung mit Elektrosensor (immer wenn leer ist, neu) Hühner können immer essen 22000 Hühner-Halle läuft 100% automatisch 42 Tage brauchen die Hühner bis zur Schlachtung Nähe Poznan gibt es einen Schlachthof Container kommen in der Nacht und nehmen Hühner in Käfige früher halbautomatische Fütterung seit 15 Jahren Fütteranlage von Thyssen funktioniert seit 15 Jahren einwandfrei Umsatz hat sich geändert seit EU-Eintritt aber auch durch Mehrwertsteuererhöhung Lebensmittelprodukte hatten 3% Mehrwertsteuer, jetzt 8% staatliche Subventionen gehen nicht zurück wegen EU ER meint: "Landwirtschaft muss subventioniert werden." Anpassung an EU-Subventionen trotzdem unbequem manche Anforderungen unrealistisch -> z.B. jeder Bauer muss Latrine für Gülle haben, auch wenn gar keine Rinder (Hühner machen kein Pipi, nur fest) normalerweise sitzen Legehennen auch draußen, aber jetzt nicht, weil zu kalt Huhn muss 1/2 Jahr alt sein bis es Eier produzieren kann Eier werden direkt verkauft an Stammkunden Haus ca. 100 Jahre alt, Janzen sagt 2. Hälfte 19. Jh. 'Gemeinde Sulencinski (Sulecin)' viele unbewohnte Schlösser neuster Nationalpark Polens eingerichtet der "Bodensee" (Warthebruch) Immobilienunterstützung, Schulunterstützung alle Gemeinden haben zu kleines Budget deshalb müssen sie irgendwo zusätzliches Geld auftreiben "Europäischer Fonds für ländliche Entwicklung" Fischerei-Fonds Hilfsmittel für Firmen allein, nicht für Staat ABER Firmen allein (einzeln) können oft Eigenanteil nicht aufbringen Anträge sind oft zu groß dimensioniert Gemeinde realisiert lieber mehr kleine Anträge als 1 großen Nationalpark steht unter Wasser sie kämpfen momentan mit den Bibern von der EU keine Subventionen, weil kein Siedlungsgebiet "Forstwirtschaft ist wie Stadt im Staat" nur 2 Holzverarbeitungsbetriebe nicht viel für Gemeinde, wo 50% Wald ja, EU-Mittel haben großen Einfluss auf Infrastruktur-Modernisierung EU bezahlt Fremdsprachenkurse im ländlichen Raum Polen jetzt schon über Grundförderung hinaus, jetzt müssen Innovationen her in Polen im Moment kein freier Markt für Energie im Moment keine Abnehmer (Energiefirmen), deshalb kaum Windräder 1 Energiefirma, staatliches Monopol Industriesonderzonen ähnlich Sonderwirtschaftszonen ABER: deutsche Firmen überspringen Polen Schlösser: wenn privat, dann meist Hotel aber viele warten noch auf Investoren Zustand wird jedes Jahr schlechter Schloss ist verbunden mit Boden, historisch begründeter Grundsatz, dass man nicht Schloss ohne Grund kaufen kann 2-3 Jahre Prozess bis Ausländer Grund kaufen kann einfacher geht es als deutsch-polnisches Unternehmen in diesen Schlössern kann man für 10€ nächtigen für junge Leute investieren sie in Schuleinrichtung damit sie wenigsten bis zum "Abi" hier bleiben -> danach fraglich, wenn kein Großunternehmen Gehalt im öffentlichen Dienst früher niedrig, heute hoch Leben noch nicht sooo stark teurer geworden aber junge Leute sind Unternehmens-lustig und wandern auch deshalb ab gleich nach Ostblockzerfall Immobilienpreise gestiegen, aber heute wieder nicht Dorfbodenpreis gestiegen heute auf dem Dorf gleicher Bodenpreis wie in der Stadt große, weite Teile des Kreises Militärgebiete "im Wald versteckt" da findet ein extremes Überlebenstraining statt Zusammenarbeit mit Deutschen: Altenheimaustausch Schulaustausch (Klassen) Interreg ist sehr oberflächlich, nur von eigenem Interesse geleitet, um Geld zu kriegen Interreg mit MOL und Brandenburg Kontakte über Grenze kommen von den Leuten durch private Kontakte kommen Kooperationen zustande Spanisch ist auch in Polen in Mode '4.3.' 'staatliche Landberatung' ER ist Landberater für die Gemeinden Slubicki und Sulenciski (Sulecin) zu dem Palast gehören auch 10 ha Parkanlage nach 45 hat staatliche Fabrik den Palast übernommen, hat Kindererholung organisiert seit 78 in IHREM Besitz für Schulungen, Veranstaltungen 1850 war dies ein Kurort, Schloss für Kur Woiwodschaft Lubuskie (Lebus) besteht aus 82 Gemeinden, 12 Kreisen sie bauen zwei Nord-Süd-Schnellstraßen Autobahn wird auch gerade gebaut Eisenbahn ist gut entwickelt eine der kleinsten Woiwodschaften in Polen 1 Mio. Ew. Fläche nur 4,5% der Fläche Polens viel Wasserfläche (Oder, Neiße, große Seen über 1 ha) Böden meist 5. und 6. Klasse -> nur Wald 14,9% Arbeitslosigkeit viele Leute sind nicht registriert (Jugendliche) Bodenpreis 10529 zl für 1 ha auf ganz Polen 15000 zl Preis gestiegen, vor 4 Jahren noch deutlich billiger Bodenschätze: Sand, Kies 30% der Gemeindefläche unter Naturschutz verschiedene Naturschutzarten Reservate (kann man nichts machen, auch nicht besuchen) Landschaftsschutzgebiet (schützende Nutzung) Naturdenkmal (Einzelobjekte) "Naturpark" (kann man nichts machen) 2. Form von Naturpark nutzbar NATURA 2000 (Natur sich selbst entwickeln) nur extensive Landwirtschaft 6 verschiedene Naturschutzarten 1 für Erholung Naturschutzgebiete beschränken wirtschaftliche Entwicklung, aber gut für Natur ER findet gut, dass so viel Naturschutz Dorferneuerungsprogramm angefangen seit 2 Jahren Fläche ohne Siedlungs- und Verkehrsfläche: 70% Ackerland 1% Gartenbau 21,6% Weide- und Wiesen 7,4% sonstige (z.B. Brachland) meiste Betriebe unter 5 ha unter 10 ha kann man nicht von Landwirtschaft leben -> viele nur 1 ha, gelten schon als Landwirtschaft große Bedeutung haben Flächen über 20 ha -> Marktproduktion durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße 20 ha in Polen insgesamt nur 10 ha 20000 von 30000 Bauern kriegen Direktzahlungen 8150kg Milch pro Kuh und Jahr 1. Platz in Polen (Polen-Durchschnitt 6900kg) Milchleistung gestiegen durch Kontrolle ca. 950 zl (ca 250€) EU-Förderung/ha nein, geht nicht ohne vor 4 Jahren waren Preise noch anders, Produktionsmittel billiger vor 4 Jahren ging auch ohne Subventionen nach Gesetz von 2004 müssen Landwirte 47% selbst erwirtschaften, 53% kriegen sie vom Staat in jedem Kreis gibt es Vertreter für Landwirte 1. Leute für Beziehungen 2. Spezialkräfte (landwirtschaftliches Fachwissen) im Durchschnitt 1-2 Personen pro Gemeinde 2 Spezialisten für ökologische Produktion viele produzieren ökologisch, ohne den "Stempel" zu haben 102 Personen sind Landberater 70 Personen jeden Tag unterwegs bei den Landwirten 32 Spezialkräfte sie kriegen 50% von der Stadt es gibt schon private Berater-Konkurrenz beraten auch zum Vertrieb, aber machen v.a. Schriftkram (Formulare für EU-Förderung) machen Landwirte abhängig von sich staatliche hingegen Produktion staatliche Beratung objektiver nicht so Profit-getrieben wie private staatliche macht aber auch EU-Formulare gegen Geld -> Geld kostet nur Erfüllung von Formularen beraten auch zum ökologischen Bewusstsein von Beratung auf Hof bis Papiere im Büro -> großer Bereich, viel up-to-date-know-how nötig keine Dienstwagen und nur ein bisschen Benzingeld für Ausbau von Landberatung wäre Bedarf vorhanden, aber nicht das Geld ABER: im Moment haben sie genug Leute früher gab es gegenderte Beratung (weibliche Beraterinnen für weibliche Landwirtinnen) Arbeitsweise: Beziehungen unterhalten mit Landwirt kostenlos Papiere für EU kosten Schulungen (Landwirte lauschen Präsentation) Spezialkurse für junge Landwirte mit Zertifikat kosten Mähdrescher-Führerscheine kosten 130 zl, EU-weit gültig Schulung und Prüfung für Chemikalieneinsatz (alle 5 Jahre nötig) zwanglose Beeinander wichtig für Vertrauen zusammen agieren einmalig bekommt Bauer Saatgut umsonst damit er sich selbst überzeugt EU-Basis bringt Landwirtschaftsberatung Statistiken Landwirte treten EU-Basis bei und kriegen Geld dafür müssen sie alles offenlegen nicht viele Leute nehmen EU-Saatgut, sondern von Nachbarn - ABER: zunehmend Zeiteinteilung: 51% auf dem Feld 27% Dokumentation 13% Büro 9% Telefonate ER verdient nicht so viel, aber macht viel Umsatz für seine Firma durchschnittlich 431 Dienstleistungen im Jahr, darin sind keine informellen Telefonate enthalten kulinarischer Wettbewerb großes Fest letztes Wochenende im Mai alle Tiere sind auch da Versuch, große und kleine Landwirte zusammen zu bringen, aber klappt nicht vollständig (Große mit Großen, Kleine mit Kleinen) Fischerei wird NICHT beraten war früher anders Geflügelzüchter auch eigener Bereich haben eigenen Berater Fische aus China überschwemmen den Markt -> Aufklärungsarbeit, dass diese scheiße sind, schwierig Wolle aus NZ und Australien überschwemmt den Markt Militärgebiete absolut geschlossen unter keinen Umständen nutzbar wichtiges Survival-Lager deutsche Studenten kennen lernen ist wichtig für IHN Wir sollen wissen, was "Landberatung" bedeutet, das wollte er uns näher bringen 'Agentur für Modernisierung der Landwirtschaft' vergibt EU-Mittel an Landwirte berät Landwirte gibt Tieren Nummer jeder Bauernhof kriegt Identifikationsnummer und ist registriert bei Agentur Direktzahlung: in alten EU-Ländern zusätzliche Mittel für Boden und Produktion Landwirte in Polen kriegen zusätzlich aus EU-Fonds für regionale Entwicklung 1700 sind registriert, könnten Geld kriegen 1300 bekommen Direktzahlungen v.a. kleine Bauern bekommen nicht Boden, der als Ackerland dienen könnte, wird auch an sich subventioniert -> darf nicht "verwalden" zwischen Brüssel und Landwirte viele Stufen bis Geld kommt Brüssel -> Warschau -> Agentur -> Bauer polnische Landwirtschaft war noch nie so entwickelt wie westlich der Elbe Strukturrente mit 55 Jahren es geht in erster Linie um Vergrößerung der Betriebe Milchpreis ist abhängig von Molkerei in der Region Preiskrieg in der Region war an sich ähnlich wie in Brandenburg Molkereien bestimmen Preis Mittel für Raps, Raps für Öl Förderkategorien Getreide, Biomasse, Raps EU gibt 80%, Staat gibt 20% bald nur noch 50/50 2 neue Biogasanlagen geplant v.a. Gülle Naturpark Warthe-Mündung 5000 ha damit die Fläche gleichmäßig gut bleibt, braucht man Tiere 10000 Vieh, 2000 Pferde sind in Warthe-Mündung und sehr wichtig für maintenance der Wiese Programm: AUCH weniger Familienbetriebe, mehr Großunternehmer sind Großbetriebe mit Öko-Landwirtschaft vereinbar? ja, extra Förderungsmittel für Ökoproduktion SIE können nichts machen, wenn sich große Monokulturen bilden es gibt nur lenkende Gesetze in diesem Kreis Betriebsgröße 10 ha noch keine Monokulturen hier -> deshalb keine bedrohten Pflanzen erst 7 Jahre in EU, aber Agrarstruktur schon deutlich besser als in Griechenland -> Entwicklungsgeschwindigkeit viel höher als in alten EU-Staaten jedes Jahr mehr Einkommen, produzieren mehr -> im Großen und Ganzen sind Betriebe sehr zufrieden mit Entwicklung in Region in Polen generell Euro-Enthusiasmus ABER: vorher Angst Zweifel, ob EU-Staaten wirklich so gute Brüder sind 700% Export-Wachstum bei Agrarprodukten z.T. made in Poland aber mit deutscher Beschriftung Gentechnik in Polen verboten 60% Kleinbauern bis zur Wende keine Flurbereinigungsprobleme Staat macht Flurbereinigung nicht darf er nicht -> gibt kein Programm ER findet es schade Flurbereinigung nicht vorstellbar -> würde Revolution anstoßen (Boden ist heilig für Bauern) EU-Rente ist indirektes Programm keine nachhaltigen Investitionen in Ukraine kein Interesse mehr an Ukraine ehemalige Vertriebene wollen nicht mehr zurück, weil da alles den Bach runtergeht Haus wurde angezündet <- Beef Polen-Ukraine Raps-Produktion ist ähnlich in Polen wie in Deutschland ER hat selbst auch schon in Landberatung gearbeitet arbeitet mit ihnen auch zusammen meiste Anträge, die ER bearbeitet, kommen von Landberatung als Beamter darf er EU nicht kritisieren -> er wünscht sich, dass Mittel 2013 weiter gehen und erweitert werden auf Alt-EU-Länder-Niveau sein Traum, dass Betriebe größer sind, wie in Deutschland oder England in Polen ein Betrieb mit 50 ha moderner als deutscher Betrieb mit 50 ha wegen Mitteln vor EU-Beitritt war Akzeptanz schwer, weil Bauern arm, Kredite genommen -> hatten Angst es gibt 30 Programme mit noch Unterprogrammen ER hat Landwirtschaft studiert